Love is life, Death is unfare
by Cuddles118
Summary: Okay its really sad but it has a happy ending! so please read it! KxK! no ther character...DEATH INCLUDED i know sad....BUT LIFE INCLUDED TO!


**Cuddles: I know this is really sad but theres a happy ending!!**

**Karin: Should i be scared...**

**Kazune: SO SAAAAD!!**

**Cuddles: Please review... but nicely!! i was bored so i wrote this and i dont feel to good... so yeah!**

**Kazune/Karin: Read on fellow readers read on!**

* * *

Karin looked around the school blinking. "I hate this place!" Karin said next to a familiar stranger you all know….. KAZUNE!! .

"Aaah shut up Karin..!" He said grabbing her arms pulling her towards the entrance.

"Summers over… so lets just get to school!" He said still dragging her but she wanted to resist.

"MEANIE!!" Karin shouted. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "Eh..heh…heh…" Karin laughed. She sighed then blushed. _He's touching me!! He's actually grabbing my arm!! I am the luckiest girl in the world!_ Karin thought to herself. She laughed in her mind. "Kazune we are in the school you can let go of me!" Karin said slapping his hand off her arm.

"Karin you don't even know… lets just get to class c'mon!" He said again grabbing her hand. Karin smiled. When they got to class Karin fell asleep.

END OF SCHOOL AT THEIR HOUSE

* * *

Karin looked around her house. She went up to her room and took a shower. "Nanairo no!" Karin sang. She started giggling in the misty steam. She started getting tunnel vision. Karin put her hands on the wall trying to hold herself up. She couldn't see anything and started falling. She fell out of the shower onto the bathroom floor but her hand happened to get caught on a towel and the towel covered up her body kind of like a dress.

DOWNSTAIRS.

* * *

Kazune heard a BOOM. He was wondering so he went upstairs. The shower was still running and he decided to go turn it off. On his way to turn it off he saw Karin smile and wave at him. "Karin you need to turn off the shower sometime!" He said. She just kept smiling. "Ugh!! Karin!!" He shouted he ran into her bathroom and gasped at the sight. "Karin?" He whispered uneasily. He stepped over her and turned off the shower. "KARIN!" He shouted. He shook her then put his hand on her wrist checking fr a heart beat. "No!" Kazune shouted. He called 911 and told them about what happened. "Karin…" He whispered. He put her in the towel and then carried her out of her room. And put her on his bed. He out her in one of his t-shirts. It was huge on her. He put some boxers on her.

He carried her to the front door and the emergency room people took her out of his arms and put her in the truck. He followed them to the hospital. The wired her up Kazune waited in the waiting room. He saw her again she sat next to him. "Karin your wired up you shouldn't be here…" He said grabbing her hand. She smiled once again and winked.

"I love you Kazune…" She said hugging him.. "I'll miss you!" Karin said crying. Kazune tilted his head.

"Karin the doctor said you'll be fine…. don't go!" He said pulling on her hand. He finally realized that was her soul. "Karin!! don't leave…. DON'T LEAVE!!" He cried. She had already disappeared. "KARIN!" He shouted he burst in the door to Karin's room.

Only one of the doctors was crying. "You have lost her I'm sorry…" The doctors started crying harder. Kazune couldn't believe it.

"Karin… nooo!" He cried. He held her hand. He hugged her and he kissed her.

"We have already pronounced her dead sir… I'm sorry!" They all said in unison. Kazune just left.

2 YEARS LATER. KAZUNES POV

* * *

It has been 2 years since Karin died… I have not had it easy. Ever since I lost her I haven't been able to go in her room. Today I am going to visit her grave… I hope it hasn't been vandalized.

NO ONES POV

Kazune walked up to Karin's grave crying. "I love you Karin!" He said bowing down on one knee.

"Kazune-kun… I Love you too." He heard a voice say. He looked beside him and saw her. She was standing next to him. Crying. "I missed you…" Karin whispered. His eyes widened.

"KARIN!!" Kazune shouted. He got up to his feet and hugged her. "Is this really you? It cant be…" Kazune said stopping the hug.

"Kazune-kun We brought her back to life… We had her body but someone was watching her and she got up. She asked us all the questions and we told her what happened this is her…" There were the same doctors that helped him the last time telling him the story. Kazune looked at her.

"KAZUNE-KUN!!" She screamed. Karin ran to him and hugged him. "I love you!! don't you ever forget that!" She said crying into him.

"Karin… I love you too…" Kazune said kissing her passionately. "I haven't been able to stop talking about you or think about you!! Karin I have always loved you!" He said returning back to the kiss. They both cried tears of joy. One of the tears falling down Karin's face hit Kazune's tear making a heart.

* * *

**Cuddles: I KNOW CHEESEY BUT I ALMOST CRIED...**

**Karin: I died!! then i came back to life!! miracle**

**Kazune: I LOVE YOU KARIN!!**

**Karin: I LOVE YOU TOOOO!!**

**Cuddles: Yeah okay you guys... but i know its sad and probably really like short but its like one chapter it depends on the reviews if i make the next chapter.**


End file.
